Tender Loving Care
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Lost scene from 'Perverted'. Olivia's sick. Elliot takes care of her. EO happens! Please R&R!


**Title: Tender Loving Care (TLC)**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal.**

**Setting/Classification: Romance, AU, Fluffy**

**Spoilers/Notes: Season 11's episode 'Perverted'. Elliot's divorced.**

**Summary: Olivia's sick and she has no one to take care of her. All of that changes when Elliot comes along and give some much needed TLC. **

**Author's note: I'm back with my SVU family. Just decided to put this one shot out for you, since I'm getting back into the swing of things concerning my writing and my stories. Believe me, I have a lot more in the works. And, think of this one shot as a lost scene from the episode, which was amazing, by the way. The thought of Elliot coming to see Olivia while she was sick was so cute and romantic. EO rules, bitches!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Benson residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**November 4, 2009**

"You look horrible," Detective Elliot Stabler snickered to his partner and best friend when he stood outside her apartment.

Olivia Benson just rolled her eyes. "Enough with the damn sweet talk and get your ass in here."

She stepped aside and allowed him to walk inside. Truth be told, she felt like hell and she definitely looked horrible. Whatever it was has been keeping her at home for the last several days and she hated being at home because she'd be bored out of her damn mind. All she's been doing is laying on the couch and hoped to get better. Hell, she could've been working on some paperwork to pass the time.

"What's going on at work? How's the case so far?" she asked as she laid back down on the sofa.

"Eh, same ole, same ole. It could be better," he replied as he took the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around her body. He then leaned over and placed his hand over her forehead, not noticing that she was reacting to his touch with a small smile on her face.

"You're burning up," he said softly as he watched her push down the blanket and opening up some files. He turned on his heel and went into the kitchen, opening up each cabinet to find her something to eat.

"El, what are you doing?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I'm making you some herbal tea," he called out to her as he pulled a cup out of the cabinet and started warming up the teapot. He went into the fridge to find her something solid to eat, only to find that it was nearly empty.

"Livvie, do you ever go shopping?" he joked as he looked into the fridge and found several bottles of beer and water.

"Well, I heard delivery is the new thing I heard," she quipped as she wiped her nose and watched the man she secretly has a crush on move around her kitchen.

"Why are they brochures laying on the table, Liv? Going somewhere without me?" he snickered. Deep down inside, he hoped she doesn't run away from him again.

"A girl can dream, El. And stop snooping around," she told him as she continued looking through the files.

He just smiled at her. Even when she looks like she's been through a marathon, she's still beautiful and breathtaking. He knew he shouldn't been thinking about her like this, even though he's now divorced and living alone. He can't remember the last time he even felt anything like what he feels for her. And it was painful sometimes.

Elliot heard the teapot whistling, so he went over and pulled it away from the heat. He poured the hot liquid into the tea bag filled cup and then he handed it over to her. She was too busy looking over the files to notice the man she loves made a cup of tea for her.

"Liv, you need to drink that tea and relax," he told her.

She looked up at him and smirked. "But I need to work. Otherwise, I'll go insane with nothing to do."

"Work will still be there when you get better. Now, are you going to lay back down on the sofa or shall I put you to bed?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows playfully.

"Cute, El. Real cute. The tv's in there, so I'll go lay down on the sofa," she told him. She proceeded to get up but he stopped her.

"You're in no shape to walk," he told her. She squealed in surprise when he scooped her up in his strong arms.

"I can walk, you know? I'm not an invalid," she told him as he carried her back over to the couch. He laid her down and pulled the blanket over her body, then he covered her forehead with his hand once again.

"Still burning up. Are you taking anything?" he asked frantically.

Olivia rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yes, Dad. Would you stop worrying about me?"

"Can't help it. You'd do the same thing if I was in that predicament", he reminded her.

"Yeah, but only it's because you have a wife and kids to take care of," she quipped.

"Actually, Liv, I'm single, in case you forgotten," Elliot told her.

"Right. How could Kathy be stupid to let you go?" Olivia said sarcastically.

"It wasn't working out; especially since Eli's not my son. As soon as she told me, I packed up my things and moved out. Ironically enough, I now live not too far from you," he said sheepishly.

Her brown eyes were widened in surprise. "Great, now I'm really gonna sick of looking at you everyday."

"You don't mean that, do you?" he asked, looking a little bit scared.

She had to laugh at that one. "Come on, El, who else would put up with the likes of you? Besides, you coming here to take care of me is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"The likes of me? Well, gee, thanks for cheering me up," he said, feigning hurt.

Realizing that she was near hurting his feelings, she pushed the blanket away from her body and got up from the sofa. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face against his neck.

"I'm sorry for making you feel like you're an invalid because you're not an invalid to me. You're my partner and best friend. You've always had my back and I know I'll always have yours. I can't give you up even if I wanted to," she assured him.

_I wish we were more than partners and best friends, _Elliot thought. To his own surprise, he kissed her forehead gently, remembering that she wasn't feeling too good, but it didn't matter to him. He loved everything about her; regardless if she's sick or not. Her tough nature and her ability to not give up even when times got rough were just some of the things that attracted her to him in the first place. Even when she's sick or down, she still managed to pull through with that beautiful smile on her face.

Realizing that they were holding each other longer than they should have, they moved to separate themselves. However, the electricity between them was getting stronger. Olivia felt her heart beating madly at the sight of the handsome blue eyed detective standing right in front of her.

"Slowly, I'm feeling better," she said softly.

He smiled at her. Before long, they moved in sync closer together until their faces were just inches apart. She could feel his hot breath on his face.

"What are we doing here?" she whispered.

Elliot chuckled softly. "I don't know, but I don't want it to stop."

Without warning, their lips met together. It was sweet and tender, not rushed at all. Olivia closed her eyes and felt fireworks in the back of her eyelids. She gasped softly when she felt his hands run along the curves of her body, then she giggled softly when felt his fingers grabbing her butt firmly.

"Watch your hands, Stabler," she told him when they finally pulled apart.

"What? I ain't do nothing," he replied, trying to look innocent.

"Yeah, right. Your hands are on my butt, you pervert," she snorted.

"I don't hear you complaining, you stubborn little vixen," he snickered.

She just shook her head and laughed before Elliot settled his lips on hers again. Damn the flu; hell, damn being sick altogether. She wanted him and she wanted him so bad. And sensing that his bulging crotch was rubbing up against her stomach, he wants her, too.

No more words needed to be said when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He kicked the door open with his foot and struggled to make sure neither one of them got seriously hurt. He couldn't wait to get her naked fast enough and it showed. For years, he's been wanting her from a distance, but work always got in the way and there was a little thing called marriage he was in with Kathy.

Now it was no longer the case.

When they finally got inside, he did everything he could to make sure she didn't bump her head when he practically threw her on the bed. She squealed with delight because she never knew one man she had known pretty much for over a decade would want her that much that he threw her down on the bed.

"Anxious much, are we?" Olivia laughed.

"What can I say? You're too hot for your own good," Elliot laughed.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she honestly told him. With her index finger, she motioned him to join on the bed, for which did, by jumping in beside her and making her break out in laughter.

Laughing, however, were no longer an issue when they fell into each other's arms and started kissing passionately. Clothes were being ripped off at a fast rate and when nothing came between them, all hell broke loose.

Elliot started kissing all over her heated body; stopping to tease and caress her breasts with his fingers and tongue. Olivia threw her head back and moaned when she felt his teeth bite down on one of her nipples firmly, but gently. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and sighed when he lavished the same attention on her other nipple. He worked his way down over her body; kissing her stomach and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. She hissed loudly when he parted her legs and inserted one finger inside of her swollen opening.

Olivia clutched her fingers on the sheets, turning her knuckles white when she felt Elliot inserting another finger inside of her. Her brown eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt his tongue lapping at her center over and over again. She believed she had died and gone to heaven.

Elliot loved to see the drugged expression on her face. He loved everything about her. At work, she was known as 'Bad Ass' Benson; the tough-as-nail detective of Manhattan's Special Victims Unit. She's also the advocate when it comes to the victims. She speaks out for them when no one else does. However, she's not afraid to kick someone's ass when the time is right.

This Olivia was a little bit more softer now that he gets the chance to hear her scream his name. Elliot could only smirk when he brought her to the brink of sexual insanity and found pure pleasure in watching her convulse into a million pieces. It was only when she was coming down from her high and opened her eyes that she saw him smirk.

"Cocky son of a bitch," she breathed heavily.

"Oh, don't go there with me, Liv. I'm just getting started," he snickered.

"Well, you better hurry up because I'm beginning to get impatient and my fever's going up again," she warned him with a smirk of her own.

"Duly noted," he replied before he reached inside the drawer to pull out a foil packet. However, he was surprised when a familiar hand stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm on the pill, don't worry," Olivia confirmed.

"But..." Elliot started to say but her lips cut him off.

"I said don't worry," she assured him, then she pulled him down on top of her. Another moan escaped her lips when he got the point and slid deep inside of her. She immediately wrapped her legs over his strong back and felt him move in and out of her slowly. She dug her fingers into his broad shoulders and hissed loudly when he started swivelling his hips; making sure he hit every single spot inside of her. She bit down on his shoulder to keep herself from screaming more, but it was hard. And this man has four children to prove how skillful of a lover he is.

Thank God she's able to experience it for herself.

Olivia screamed again when Elliot started picking up the pace. The headboard was banging loudly against the wall and the bedsprings were creaking loudly beneath them. Not taking it anymore, she somehow managed to turn Elliot over on his back and sat on top of him. Rocking her hips in a frenzy, she was riding him hard, languid and in full force, something she never had the chance to do with anyone else. But Elliot Stabler wasn't just a random person she slept with.

He was her partner, her best friend, her confidant. He's her family. He's the only person she can trust more than any other man she has known.

And she loved him. So damn much.

Every single bone in her body was aching, but it was a wonderful aching and she wouldn't change it for the world. Olivia could feel Elliot's fingers clutching her hips as she kept riding him hard. She could feel blood seep out of her skin, but, for some reason, she wasn't even remotely pissed. 11 years of pent up sexual frustration can do that to a person.

When the time came, they reached their respective peaks at the same time. She collapsed on top of him; breathing, panting and trying to get her heart to beat normally again. He pulled the sheet up over their heated bodies and wrapped his arms around her. Both of them couldn't speak.

They didn't have to say a word.

"That was amazing," she breathed, breaking the silence.

"You're telling me, you little wildcat," he chuckled.

"Yeah, and now I'm feeling much better, thanks to you," she laughed.

He tightened his arms around her. "Well, a good dose of TLC can do that for you."

"TLC?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes. TLC: tender, loving, care. That's what it means. Because I love you, Olivia. Always have, always will," he confessed.

She snuggled close to his side and sighed happily. "I love you, too, Elliot. I could use some more of that TLC you branded on me in the near future."

He chuckled as he watched her fall asleep. He kissed her forehead gently held her even tighter.

"You'll have it, baby. Always and forever."

**The End!**

**More coming soon! Love you!**

**Please review!**


End file.
